


Redundant

by Comic_geek13



Series: Chaos series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A wee bit of blood, Blood, Car Accidents, Crimes & Criminals, Demons, I'm Bad At Summaries, Injury, Murder, Party, Rejection, Rooftops, The begining of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_geek13/pseuds/Comic_geek13
Summary: Name reveal, working for a drug lord and so much more.
Series: Chaos series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889287
Kudos: 7





	1. Redundant

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2. I hope you enjoy it. And this might have a name reveal in it.

The darkness of the streets was temporarily chased away by the headlights of a motorcycle. The light reflected of a white van, but the rider didn't pay attention to it. However, the people in the van sure as hell noticed her.

The five men in the van were sent there by their boss - one of the new drug lords in the city. He wasn't exactly human, they atleast knew that, but he had power and money, so they obeyed him. He ordered them to look out for a demon aura and gave them a pair of magic glasses to do so. 

\- Wow- the youngest of the gang, who was wearing the glasses said- did you see that? 

\- Yes, we all have magic glasses. Of course we didn't see it, you moron! What was it? 

\- The aura of the rider was dark as heck, man. We must take her to the boss. 

The driver of the van started the engine and speeded after the motorcycle. He leveled with it and turned the wheel, so he could push her off the road. 

The bike crashed into a wall and the body of the rider fell in an alley. The van blocked the way out and the men came out of the vehicle, carrying ropes. One of them reached for the unconscious body, but then woman opened her eyes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down and and at the same time, her fist was flying to his face. With a face covered in blood and a broken jaw he stumbled for a few moments and then fell unconscious. 

She stood up and said:

\- _Okay, if you get out of here right now, I will consider this an accident and I wont kill you._

The four men took their guns out and pointed them at her.

She looked at them and said with a shrug:

- _Okay, if this is how you want it._

Then, out of nowhere, a dagger appeared in her hand. She threw it at the leader of the gang and hit him between the eyes. With the speed of an attacking snake she made her way to the other man, broke his nose, shot him with his own gun and then used the same gun to kill his ally.

The youngest member of the gang was the only one standing. When she looked at him, he dropped his gun and stuttered:

\- I-I didn't know t-this was going to happen. P-please dont kill me.

- _Answer my_ questions _and I'll think about it. Who are you working for? Why do you want to kill me?_

 _-_ Anton. We are working for Anton. He's the new drug lord in New York. He ordered us to capture anyone with demon aura. That's all. Please, don't kill me.

With a growl, she threw him at a nearby wall and went into the van. There, she found the address of Anton and memorized it. Then, she found her bike and took off.

_________________________________________

Anton Rasputin was sitting in the library of his mansion. In his hands was the book with all of his ancestors. His fingers traced the lines of his family tree until he reached his most famous ancestor - Grigorii Rasputin, his grandfather. Anton's father was a bastard, but he lived incredibly long. Even Anton looked a lot younger for his 60 years. The realization that his grandfather was a half-demon came to him when a drop of his blood fell on one of his silver plates and bursted into a blue flame. He confirmed his theory that he was ⅛ demon by looking at an old demonology book that was passed onto the generations since the Dark Ages.

He has always been ambitious, but with his newfound heritage, he could rule the drug empire with army of demons. He made glasses that detected demonic aura using his blood.

A knocking on the front door pulled him back in reality. He heard the butler opening the door, followed by the sound of a dead body hitting the floor. The next thing he heard was the sounds of steps coming towards him. Then, the doors opened with incredible force and he finally saw the intruder. Then, she spoke up.

\- _Are you Anton?_

 _-_ Yes. What do you want?

- _I destroyed your toughest gang in less than a minute without even getting tired. I'm looking for a job. You wanna hire me?_

He seemed to think for the unusual suggestion and then he said:

\- Okay, I will hire you. Meet me tomorrow at the harbor for your first task.

With a smile on her lips, the woman started walking towards the door.

\- Wait- Anton said- what's your name?

She stopped, and after after a moment she said:

- _Nikki. Nikki Redrum._


	2. Road Trippin'

The sun had just risen over New York and was reflecting in the water of the bay. The warehouse was still empty after the fight with Beelzebub. His body had begun to rot in a dark corner. The smell didn't bother Nikki. She's seen a lot worse. She was waiting for Anton and a dead body wasn't the best greeting for her new boss. Luckily, the warehouse was connected to the sewer system of the city, so she just dragged his body and dumped it in а shaft. 

She had parked her motorcycle outside, so that Anton could find her. She still had an hour or two to kill. She decided to try and figure how the phone she stole from the van worked. She opened it and saw the YouTube app on the main screen. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then she opened it and with confidence started typing. She found a mix of punk, metal and death metal and the second the music started playing, a blissful smile appeared on her face. Nikki looked around and found and open box full of chains. She took a few and tossed them on the beams above her head,forming a hammock, hanging six meters from the concrete floor. With one leap she got there and made herself comfortable. Her human looking form was replaced with a creature formed of black flames, even taller than her human form. The red flames that resembled eyes closed and it started to relax, enjoying the music.

The noise of an engine pulled her from her reas as she transformed back into human.

She landed on the floor just as the gates opened. Anton Rasputin, one the most ambitious drug lords, walked in.

-Good morning, Nikki.

- _Hey, boss._

\- Here's your first task- he said as he gave her a list full of names- These are the drug dealers of New York. I need you to track them down. Find their weak spots, stuff like that. I've also provided an apartment for you. You'll leave whatever you get there. Here's the address. Take care. 

He left the warehouse without noticing Nikki's calculating gaze.

_____________________________________

The first name in the list was Jersey Valvo, and ex-mafia member that survived the last mafia war. He lived in the south end if the city and held almost half the drug dealing in Manhattan. Nikki waited for him to leave his apartment and broke in. In one of his accountant books she found the addresses of all his drug dealers. She decided to check the one by one. First stop - Sam Hammilton, Manhattan.

_____________________________________

Sam Hammilton was just closing the place. It was 10 PM, and the day's profit was very satisfying - over 10000$. Jersey was gonna be happy. He was distracted for just a second- that's all it took. Pale hands pulled him into an dark alleyway. A woman, over 3 meters high, held him by the throat. 

\- _Hello, Sam. Anton sends me with a suggestion - you either start working for him, or I'll come back and make you live living hell. So, what do you say?_

A sudden shout from the street stopped him from answering.

\- NYPD! Don't move! Drop him down!

A tall man with a beard was pointing a gun at her. She looked at the gun, and the n at the man, and then she threw the poor drug dealer.

While the cop was trying to stand up, Nikki had already made her way to the rooftops. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see the cop behind her. He shot a few bullets, but missed.

They took the chase to another roof. She turned around again and shouted at him in a language that didn't resemble any human language:

- _《Stop!》_

The cop stopped dead on his feet with shock written all over his face.

-《 How do you speak the ancient language?》

_-《 I'm a demon too, you idiot! 》_

_-_ 《 Why were you beating Sam? I've been tracking him for months! And why the hell do you work for Anton?》

_-《 That scumbag thinks that because he is part demon, he gets to rule the drug empire. I want to win his trust and ruin him from within.》_

The cop seemed to hesitate for a bit, but he put the gun down. He handed Nikki a piece of paper and said, this time in English:

\- Call when you have proof.

Then, he jumped off of the rooftop and landed without a scratch. Nikki looked at him while he was moving away. Then, she turned and went back Sam's unconscious body. He was still holding the bag with the money. _"That should be enough for Anton"_ she thought. She decided to deliver the package in the apartment he gave her.

_____________________________________

Turns out, the address Anton gave her led to a nice building in Brooklyn. She sneaked in and unlocked the door. She left the bag and wrote a short note. Then, she sneaked out again and rode back to the warehouse. The place had begun to grow on her. The next day, one of Anton's subordinate took the bag and gave it to his boss. The note Anton saw brought a sinister smile on his face.

_Here's the first part of Jersey's empire_

_Soon, we'll have ot all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading


	3. I want to break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you enjoy it

The reign of terror over the drug lords continued for months. The drug dealers who didn't work for Anton became fewer and fewer. One by one, they fell before him. They didn't knew much about him - some said he had people everywhere, even the police and in the mayor's office, other thought he was just lucky. A few of them even believed he was using magic.

But they knew that as powerful as he was, his "right hand" was even mightier. A tall, pale creature that appeared as a woman, but some said that they had seen horns and a tail ( we have to say that they were addicted to the stuff they had been selling, but that's not important). She had terrorised their shady businesses for months and had left them only after they agreed to work for Anton.

Anton had watched the growth of his empire with pride. He was one of the richest men in the city and had even thought of expanding to other parts of the country. But, as the days went by, he realized it wasn't money he wanted. Day by day, the desire to have Nikki only grew.

Nikki, on the other hand, had decided that she liked Earth. They didn't have music in Hell, and she enjoyed all this planet had to offer ( although, her favorite genre was rock). Day by day, she found more to enjoy. She sometimes brought the day's profit to Anton's mantion or left it in the apartment she wasn't using ( and kept just a bit of the money for herself). Sometimes she would steal important evidence from Anton's accountant books. He never noticed.

____________________________________________

It was time for Nikki to leave the profit in the apartment. She snuck in just as usual, but right before she left, she saw a note on the coffee table. With surprise on her face she saw that Anton invited her to his mansion. The snuck out and hopped on her motorcycle.

____________________________________________

The ride to the mansion was short and she was there just before dawn. She found him in the library and asked:

_\- What is this about?_

\- Hello, Nikki. I wanted to talk about the expansion of the business.

_\- That's not what you want to talk about. What do you really want, Anton?_

He answered her without hesitation:

\- You. I want you.

And he went for a kiss, but Nikki pushed him away.

_\- Not yet, Anton. Not yet. First, I want you to do something for me. After that, maybe._

She said that with almost a purr. He just nodded and said:

\- Everything for you.

_\- I want you to invite every druglord under your command to a gala evening. That way, none of them will doubt you ever._

\- Ok, I'll do it for you, my dear.

After that, she left him alone and went back in the city. The warehouse was as empty as ever. She pulled out the paper with the number the cop gave her a few months back and dialed.

\- Hello? Officer O'Connor speaking.

_\- Hello, officer. You told me to call when I have enough proof against Anton._

\- Yes. Do you have it?

_\- Come by the pier and I'll give you everything you need to nail the whole drug empire down. Oh, and one more thing. This Saturday every drug lord, including Anton, will be in the Barrington hotel. So, I suggest you arrest him then._

\- Ok. And thank you for your help.

She ended the call without responding and started admiring the reflection of the city in the water.

____________________________________________

The cop came shortly after the phonecall. He looked even more like a sailor than the last time with his red beard. Nikki handed him the case and told him:

_\- Here's every book address, and piece of paper related to the drug empire. I've made copies of the accountant books and replaced the originals. There is no way for any of them to get out of this. The meeting will be at the Barrington hotel, around 10 PM. There won't be any bodyguards._

\- I'll bring the SWAT just in case. They'll trade the place around 11PM, so I suggest you get out of there before that.

Then, he left. He was almost running. But hey, it isn't everyday you bring down the largest drug empire in the USA.

____________________________________________

The Barrington hotel was one of the newest and most exclusive hotels in New York. It was located just 20 minutes from Central park and had a marvelous view of the city. The last floor was reserved for Anton's party.

One by one the guests began to arrive. The most powerful men and women in the drug business went in and were welcomed by their host - and their boss- Anton. They all were wondering why he had brought them there. The main theory was that the idea wasn't his, but rather his hitman's - Nikki Redrum. Only a few of the druglords dared to say her name out loud.

After the stream of newcomers ended, Anton appeared on the stage in the middle of the room and spoke into the microphone:

\- Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming. The empire we have would've been nothing without you. But the person who brought us all together is not me. Nikki, come here and give these people a toast.

Nikki stepped on the stage, wearing a magnificent black dress, her hair formed in a bun. She was wearing dark blue eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. She grabbed the mic and said:

_\- Thank you, Anton. All I have to say is that it was nice giving proof about your guiltiness to the police. Now have a blessed evening._

Two things happened in the same moment - Nikki dissapeared in a wall of flames and a SWAT team broke the windows and entered the place.

____________________________________________

The news of the biggest police operation were all over the Internet. Every news station was in front of the Barrington hotel. The clicking of cameras intensified when Anton Rasputin was taken out of the building. With his hands behind his back, he couldn't hide his face from the cameras. The flashes blinded him for a bit, but when his sight recovered, he saw Nikki on the opposite side of the street. She was now wearing just jeans and a black shirt. As shock and horror appeared on his face, she smiled mischievously and slowly waved at him. A car passed and when he was able to see the other side, there was no one. He kept looking at the same spot as the police pushed him in the van.

____________________________________________

The rooftops were quickly becoming Nikki's new favourite place. You could see the whole city it was peaceful, no one could see you when you cough up blood, you could pull up a surprise attack and so on.

After throwing off Anton, she quickly made it into an alleyway and onto the rooftops. She had to get out of there fast, but she couldn't risk another teleportation. The last one left her folded in two and blood, almost black on the moonlight, coming out of her mouth. She had just stood up, when she heard someone behind her. When she turned, she saw the cop, officer O'Connor, on the edge of the roof.

\- Hey! Not so fast!

_\- Ugh! What the hell do you want?_

_-_ To thank you. You helped us stop the biggest drug empire in the world. Without you, thousands of people would've ruined their lives. Listen, I promised not to tell anyone, but there is a place for beings like us.

\- _Like us?_

\- Beings that are part demon. The world won't accept us yet, and we have to hide from Hell. So, what do you say?

She seemed to think about it for a second, and then grabbed his outstretched hand for a shake.

\- _Sure, let's do it. But wait. What was your name again?_

\- It's Sean.

\- _Oh. Well, I'm Nikki. Nice to meet you._

\- Cool, ok let's go.

Together, they jumped from the roof and dissapeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, let me hear what you think  
> Тутси, this was a little something to cheer ya up


End file.
